Welcome to Mystic Falls
by The Star Thief
Summary: idk what i'm doing with this anymore; if it get some one-shot idea or something it'll be here, i'm sorry. i tried.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Mystic Falls

 _ **A/N: Originally published Dec 12, 2013. Rewritten May 30 2015.**_

Emma stared out the airplane window; her brother fast asleep in the sit next to her. _We were supposed to be on a plane to London._ She sighed as she watch the clouds pass under them.

 _"Emma, Elliot!" Her mother called; they were almost done packing, you could practically feel the excitement. Touring the world was a once in a life time opportunity. Although she would miss her final year with her friends; nothing could get her to miss this._

 _"Yes mum?" Emma said._

 _"Sit down." The two blondes did as their mother instructed._

 _"I'm sorry but we're not going to be able to travel."_

 _"What?" Elliot screamed at the top of his lungs. "This isn't fair you can't do this! What could be more important?!"_

 _Even Emma was dismayed. "Why?"_

 _"Your father business-" Emma resisted the urge to roll her eye, and Elliot suppressed a groan. Since his business picked up, it seemed to get in the way of all the family activities. Her mother pursed her lips; her children's assumptions were not wrong._

 _"Can't we go without him?" Elliot said._

 _"No, it was supposed to be a family trip. Beside I have to join father and help with presenting."_

 _"So we're just going to be here alone?" Emma asked._

 _"No, you will be going to your cousin's Elena, and Jeremy's in Mystic Falls Virginia."_

 _"What?" This time it was Emma turn to nearly lose it. "You cancel our trip the day before we leave, and then you're shipping us off to our cousin's house in America? We haven't seen Elena in years." Emma emphasized the word years. "I can take care of Elliot just fine by myself. I don't seen any reason to leave."_

 _"Now, Emma, you know you technically cannot be left alone with him since you both are considered minors." Her mother said calmly. "Although you may not have seen them in a while, we have kept in touch and they thought it would be nice to have some extra hands around the house." Emma shot her mother a puzzled glance. "You plane leave tomorrow." Her tone was final._

 _Elliot march to his room and slammed the door. Emma walked to hers in a daze. She's leaving her friends for her cousin's that she hasn't seen in forever, and has to keep a major secret. Great._

One the drive to the airport, the sibling were informed that Elena's parent's had died and to help out with whatever was needed. They agreed without complaint.

* * *

Emma began to unpack the rest of her things. The room itself was no larger that the one back home, but it did feel empty. On the bedside table, Emma placed the two picture she brought; one of her, Cleo, and Rikki at the beach, and the other was of her and Ash.

"Knock, knock," The voice was accompanied by a few taps on the door frame. "Jenna said dinner will be ready in soon."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Need help unpacking?" Elena asked.

Emma shook her head, "I think I'm just about done. Thanks though." Emma looked up seeing Elena standing in the doorway she told her "You can come in if you want." Elena came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So," Elena said trying to make conversation. "School starts tomorrow at seven, my friend Bonnie, said she could pick us up at six thirty-ish. Jenna also said that she's going to strangle your dad when they meet." Her tone was questioning. "She said you'd understand."

Emma smiled a bit and rolled her eyes. "When Jenna pick us up from the airport, my father gave her a check as a sort of thank you for watching us."

Elena laughed knowing Jenna and her stubbornness; she wouldn't accept help even if she truly needed it.

* * *

"It was literally the most embarrassing thing ever." Emma was finishing a story when Jenna called them.

Elena laughed. "No way!"

"I wish I was kidding." Emma replied standing up and Elena lead her down the steps.

"Okay that's embarrassing, but I have to tell you about this one time in seventh grade."

"Seriously all of my dress." Elena voice grew louder as she came down the step. Emma's laughter could also be heard and soon could Elena's.

Jenna smiled at the sound of something she has not heard since her arrival; Elena's laughter. It was light and whimsical, not strained and force. Having Emma here might be a good thing. Jenna tried to wipe the growing smile off her face so she did not let the girl know she heard anything.

The table was set and Elliot and Jeremy soon followed down.

Elliot was obviously tired long flight and time change, shot the girl the 'do you have to be so loud?' look. Jeremy grabbed his plate and took his food to his room, ignoring Jenna's pleas to stay. "Jeremy, we have family try at be welcoming." she tried, but he was already halfway to his room. Jenna apologized Emma and Elliot.

Elliot look at Jeremy's direction thoughtfully. "Excuse me," he spoke. "Can I eat later?"

"Sure thing." Jenna said; Elliot looked exhausted, yet he spirited to his temporary room. "Are you okay?" Jenna asked Emma.

"Yeah. I'm fine actually." Surprisingly the nearly twelve hour time difference had not affected Emma that much.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, diary and pen in hand.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My cousins arrived today. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect; I haven't seen Emma since we were nine and Elliot was only a child. Emma seems like she's really nice. We talked a bit and I really believe that having her here might not be so bad..._

 _School start tomorrow and I promise it will be different. I has to be..._

* * *

"It's actually not that bad." Emma's voice was hushed incase the other people in the house had already fallen asleep.

"Really?" Cleo asked.

"And the weather?" Rikki asked.

"I'll deal with that when it comes." Emma sighs.

"That's not the 'always have a plan' Emma I've known and occasionally gotten annoyed with." Rikki stated.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm actually going to miss you."

"Me too." Rikki's voice lost the teasing tone for a second. "Without you who's going to nag at us to do our homework?"

Cleo and Emma chuckled. "Don't know. guess you'll have to start remember to do it yourself." Emma replied.

Rikki groaned. "Ugh. Cleo?"

"Alright," Cleo said. "Em, I have to free period is just about over."

"Wait! Free period almost over?"

Cleo and Emma laughed.

"Shut up." Rikki replied.

They were silent for a moment. Emma could hear the bell ring and they said their goodbyes.

 ** _A/N: What do you think? Hope it's better and you like it! Please Review! (no beta'd)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So the story will go in order for the first few chapter, but I won't write out every episode therefore events will being to merge. In the story will eventually include events from seasons 1-3 of TVD. Still unbeta'd...**_

"So Grams was telling me I'm physic, our ancestors were from Salem which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this woman in a home already." Bonnie chatted excitedly. "But then I started thinking I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still thin Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands."

Elena was staring out the window; her mind seemed to be a million miles away. Emma noticed Elena's absences. "Elena!" The brunette turned her head. "Back in the car." Bonnie finished.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I did it again didn't I?" Elena's voice was apologetic and tired as if it was an extremely common occurrence. "You were saying?"

"That I'm physic now."

"Right, okay. Then predict something about me." Elena said.

Bonnie smiled, "I see-" but she did not finish her sentence before a bird had flown into the car window. The girl gasped and the car swerved.

"What was that? Oh my God!" Bonnie said catching her breath. "Elena, Emma are you okay? It was like a bird or something; it came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena responded. "Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can also say that I am definitely awake now." The girls laughed.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said. The two shared a grateful smile.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena show Emma to the office so she can get her schedule. There was a new guy already in the office getting his schedule as well. Elena went to talk to her bother while Bonnie stayed for a bit.

When he turns around he runs into Emma causing her to drop her papers.

"I am so sorry." He says and bends down to help her pick them up.

"It's okay and thanks." Emma replies taking the paper from his hand. He looks at her straight on for a moment and feels as if he knows her.

"I'm Stefan."

"Emma." They smile. The secretary clears her throat.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Stefan says, "Nice meeting." and with that Stefan left and Emma went to turn in her transcripts and receive her schedule.

* * *

"Is he hot?" Bonnie asked Emma.

"Yes, very." Emma and Elena said.

"Wait. When did you see him?" Emma asked. Elena flushed.

"Elena. Oh my god." Caroline came up an hugged Elena. "How are you? Oh, It's so good to see you." Turning to Bonnie Caroline asked. "How is she is she good?"

"Um I'm still here." Elena said. "And I'm fine, thank you."

Caroline gave her a doubtful look. "Really?"

"Really, much better."

Caroline hugged Elena once more. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Okay, Caroline." Elena said.

Caroline released and looking that her friends she seemed to have taken notice of Emma. "Oh, you must be new. I'm Caroline Forbes." She went and hugged Emma.

Emma smiled. "Emma Gilbert."

"What Gilbert? Elena?" Caroline looked between the two girls trying to find any similarities.

"I'm here cousin." Emma clarified. "My parents are away on business, so I'm spending some time here."

"Oh," Caroline nodded. "Okay see you guys later?"

"Okay bye." Elena forced a smile and waved.

"You just meet Caroline." Bonnie told Emma.

"No comment." Elena said.

* * *

Emma sat in her room. The first day of school was not as bad as she expected. Most of the people were friendly, and teachers were alright. Although her American history teaching could get quite annoying.

Her phone vibrated against the table. **Ash**

Emma smiled. "Hey, what are you doing up? Isn't is like three a.m.?"

"Um, maybe why?"

"Because you sound like you are half asleep."

"Same goes for you."

"But it's three in the afternoon here."

"Fine." Emma pictured Ash throwing his hands up in defeat the way he usually does when they would get into small quarrels. "So, how's Mystic Falls?"

"Pretty good so far. Elena and her friends have be super welcoming and I think Elliot's been doing alright." Emma said although her voice was lack the cheerfulness that it held earlier in the day. She sighed. " Although I miss you and Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis, I even kind of miss Zane." Emma confessed.

"Whoa, you miss Zane?" Ash teased. "You must really be tired or homesick then."

"Maybe both." Emma said. " I don't want to keep you up."

"But I called you."

"Which was very sweet, but you're right we both need rest."

She could picture his smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma said, and the call ended.

* * *

Elena entered the house and ran straight to the bathroom to clean up her ankle. Later she went to see Emma who seemed a bit upset, but she didn't push it.

"We're going to the Grill later tonight do you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks. Is Jenna okay watching Elliot?"

"Emma you're family, you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay."

* * *

"I feel weird calling her she broke up with me." Matt told Bonnie.

"Give it more time Matt." Bonnie replied just after Elena walk through the door with Stefan and Emma. Matt was eyeing Stefan. "Yeah, more time." He scoff. He got up and introduced himself to Stefan and Emma.

"Hi, I'm Matt nice to meet you." He introduced himself to both Stefan and Emma.

"Stefan."

"Emma." Matt shared a smile with both of them and he and Elena exchanged awkward hellos.

Matt stayed a bit to talk to Emma; the two left together which cause Bonnie and Elena to exchange glances.

Caroline arrived shortly after the two left and her eyes immediately went to Stefan.

"So," Caroline said trying to redirect Stefan's attention. "If you're new then your probably don't know about tomorrow's party."

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie clarified.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie smile giving Elena the 'I will drag you out of the house if I have to' look.

* * *

Damon stayed in the shadows at the party, not want to cause a scene just yet. He noted the faces of the various people his little brother become acquainted with. There was the supposed psychic Bennett, the perky blonde Caroline, football player Matt, the Australian cousin Emma, and of course Elena the dead-ringer for Katherine; an old flame for both Salvatore brothers. When Damon saw Elena he knew exactly why Stefan and returned to this miserable town.

Despite their appearance and voice being exactly the same, Elena's personality was far from Katherine's; she was a lion, strong and force to be reckoned with, while Elena was more of a house cat, delicate, but could pull out her claws if pushed. Yet, look along were enough to make Damon's heart yearn for the long dead girl that he still loves. The long suppressed memories threatened to overwhelm him, but he push them aside. _Boring town, sure could use so excitement_ , he eyed a girl stumbling into the forest with a guy. _Prefect._ It was only a matter of time before she would be alone.

"Look Caroline," Damon's sharpened hearing picked-up his brother's voice. "You and me, its not going to happen." Damon smiled; a plan forming. Caroline would be almost too easy. _I'll have to meet her later tonight._ Damon caught sight of her disappointed look before returning his attention to the drunk girl. _Baby Brother, I make due on my promise._

* * *

"Matt don't." Emma said. "She feels really bad and that's not going to help."

Matt paused thinking it over, then walk toward Elena. Her was greeted by a glare from Emma when he returned.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, you weren't wrong."

Emma's eyes softened. "Just give her time Matt, and I know it sucks bit it will be nice for her to know that she can still count on you to be there. Maybe it would be better if you tried to move on."

Matt shrugged, he watched Elena walk off with Stefan, then sighed. "Maybe. I guess being friends is better than us not speaking."

* * *

The sirens for the ambulance were music to Damon's ears. The panic whispers and utter shock on the students faces priceless. Best of all, Stefan expression of shock and horror. _Like I would leave so soon._ Damon chuckled to himself. Stefan ran away presumably to find Damon.

"...go to the grill and talk about?" He heard the Bennett girl.

"Yes, and coffee, lots and lots of coffee." It was Caroline. Damon smiled; he could not get any luckier.

 _ **A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are extremely appreciated! Love you all**_

 _ **~Enchanted.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Episode: 1x07 Haunted. For Emma costume picture Taylor Swift's Bad Blood outfit, the one with the leather jacket, and add a belt that holds two wooden stakes.**_

"I got your costumes!" Caroline said excitedly as she walk over to Emma and Bonnie. "They're all here." She hand them each their bag.

"Vampire slayer?" Emma said pulling out a wooden stake.

"Well it was either that or this really cute 1920s flapper dress, but I figure the vampire slayer was more edgy."

"Seriously Caroline?" Bonnie said holding up witch's hat.

"Come on." Caaroline said. "Can some please be excited that its halloween. I just wanna have some fun. Some silly, fluffy Damon free fun."

Bonnie found an amber necklace in the hat. "Didn't Damon give you this."

"Yep, wear it toss it I don't care." Caroline responded. "I just want it gone."

"Where's Elena?" Caroline changed the subject. "Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend." Bonnie replied. "Haven't talked to her."

They turned to Emma who shrugged. "I rarely saw Elena this weekend."

"How? You live with her?" Caroline asked.

"She was with Stefan most of the time."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse?" Caroline said bitterly.

"Don't be bitter it provokes wrinkles." Bonnie said, receiving a sarcastic smile from Caroline.

* * *

Elena walked through the door, just as Emma and Elliot are about to leave.

"Vampire slayer?" Elena guessed eyeing the wooden stake.

"Caroline." They said her name like an explanation.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Emma asked as Elliot practically dragged her out the door.

"Maybe later. Have fun." Elena smiled which Emma returned before leaving.

"Elliot, why are you so anxious to get there?" Emma said.

"I'm meeting some one." He said a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Is it that girl you were telling me about a few weeks ago?"

"Maybe." Elliot said. "Are you meeting Matt?" He knew it would annoy her.

Emma groaned. "No, now please get in the car before we're late."

"Now who's anxious?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Where did Caroline go?" Bonnie asked Emma.

"Don't know maybe she found someone hot enough to make out with."

"Hot enough to make out with?" Damon smiled approaching them. "I mean if you wanted to kiss you could've just asked." He winked at Emma. "The costume it works for you, Emma right?"

Emma nodded.

"Damon do yourself a favor and leave." Bonnie said.

Damon turned his attention to Bonnie. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"A friend." She replied.

"Caroline. You know its mine, and I'd like it back."

"I'm not giving it to you. I can give it to Caroline and she can decide if she wants to give it back."

"Or I can just take it." Damon reach for the necklace but it burned it when he grabbed him.

Bonnie looked up shocked, and took off running. Damon grabbed Emma's wrist before she could take off as well.

"I wasn't lying about the costume. It looks nice on you." Damon said.

"Thanks." Emma replied sharply. "Now can you let me go."

"Hm, not yet." Damon said.

"I'll scream." Emma threatened. Damon forced her to look at him. "You won't scream." He told her. "You won't run. You won't fight." Emma stopped fighting, although she appeared reluctant.

"What are you doing to me?" Emma whispered.

Damon was taken back; she complied, but was aware of the compulsion. "Interesting." his eyes scanned for any type of jewelry that could hold vervain; there was none.

"Walk with him." He commanded.

* * *

They were walking along the edge of the party.

"Damon what are you doing to him? Why can't I run or talk louder than a whisper?" The panic was evident in Emma eyes.

"Calm down." A fake calm washed over her. "Now, you can't tell anyone whats about to happen."

Emma nodded, but she still held a deathly glare. "Fine."

"Good." Gingerly, Damon brought her wrist up to his mouth and bit. Emma was force to maintain calm, when she wanted to run away screaming. "If anyone asks, just tell its part of your costume a little fake blood, vampire hunter. Now go back to the party." Damon was gone in the blink of an eye.

Emma tentatively started to walk away before sprinting back to look for her friends.

Emma almost ran into Caroline. "Oh my god where have you been? I thought I saw you walking off with Damon."

"You weren't wrong." Emma said.

"Oh my god your wrist." Caroline saw the wound, even though the bleeding stopped, Emma's wrist, and jacket was still covered in blood.. "Did Damon do this?"

"It's fake blood." Emma couldn't stop herself from repeating what Damon had told her. "Part of the costume." Emma's voice started to break.

"Damon told you to say that." Caroline started to put the pieces together, recalling a vague memory of the thing Damon told her to do which she agreed to without complaint. "Em, its okay, I understand. Let's get you back home and clean up the blood."

Emma shook her head. "I have to stay and pick up Elliot."

"You sure?"

"You heard the girl." Caroline's eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice; Damon appeared behind her. Looking her in the eyes he told her "Emma's fine, you don't need to worry, I just startled her, right Emma?"

Emma force a smile. "Right Caroline, he just startled me. I mean he was the one who spilt the blood on me." Damon's head turned to Emma. "Caroline, everything's fine here. Why don't you go get yourself another drink."

"Okay. See you later then Emma." She said cheerfully.

Damon was at Emma side the moment Caroline turned around. "Look I have my own problems right now, Blondie. I don't need you creating another. Got it?"

Emma gave the small. "Go to hell." She told him.

Before Emma could take another breath he had her pinned again the near tree; he grabbed her by the neck and was holding her high enough that her feet barely reached the ground. "Look I'm not in the mood." Damon said. "Don't test me." He pulled her air to the side, and bite her neck. "Don't forget I can kill you before you are even aware what's happening. Got it?"

"Y-Yes." Emma stuttered.

"Good, now run a long you might want to clean up." Damon said wiping the remain blood from his face. "Also-"

"I know I can't tell anyone." She replied curtly.

"Good."

* * *

Elena kneeled by Vicki's dead body crying, even if she and Vicki were never on the best of terms, she meant a lot to Jeremy.

"You should go." Damon said. "I got this."

"You did this." Elena stood up. "This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon said.

Elena shoved him."People die around you Damon."

"None of this matters to me. None of it."

Elena slapped him, even though he did not appear to be phased. "It matters and you know it."

Damon returned he stare. "You should go home see how your cousin's doing. Emma right?"

Elena shoved him once more. "Hm," Damon said. "You wounds are still bleeding, you should go."

* * *

Emma walked up the steps to the front door still unnerved from her encounter with Damon and dizzy from the lose of blood, that she failed to notice Stefan until he was at her side.

"Hey what happened?" He asked although he was afraid he already knew the response.

Emma shook her head. "I fell and then some guy spilt fake blood on me." Her programed response. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena asked me to pick up Jeremy." Stefan explained.

Emma cringed. "I forget, I have pick up Elliot." Stefan put his arm around her waist. "Not right now, you're not." He pick her up.

"Stefan." She protested. "I can walk."

"You bleeding and look like you're about to pass out." Stefan stated.

Emma groaned but did not argue as he carried her into the house.

* * *

Emma pressed the cloth to the wound on her neck while Stefan wiped the blood off her wrist revealing the bite mark, and jerked her arm away.

"Emma," Stefan said cautiously. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

Stefan leaned forward. "Really? Who was it?"

Emma closed her eyes. "I can't tell you." she said exasperated.

"What can you tell me?" Stefan asked.

"Tell you brother to go to hell." She told him.

The door opened before Stefan could ask any other questions. Elliot ran up to his room, and Elena ran to see if Emma was okay.

"I'm fine." Emma said although her voice was monotone. "I'm just going to head up to bed, okay? And thanks for bringing Elliot home."

"Okay." Elena replied. "No problem." She went to see Jeremy before walking outside with Stefan.

* * *

They sat on the on porch. "Is she going to be okay?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I think she knows what happened, only Damon compelled her not to tell anyone."

"Just like Caroline." Elena mutter. "Then why doesn't Emma seem like she truly believes it?"

"I don't know, I think she realizes she's been compelled or that something is preventing her from telling the truth."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Stefan answered. "Let get through tonight before we tackle another mystery okay?"

Elena sighed. "He's a mess. I don't want him to go through this again. He's just a kid."

"What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan said.

"Can you make him forget?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Please." Elena begged. "I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there'd be no guarantee that it would work because of who I am, and how I live. I can't do it properly."

"I can do it." Damon said. "If that's what you want."

"Why should I trust you after what you did?" Elena said.

Damon sighed. "Okay, think of it as a way of my attempting to lessing the disaster which by boredom has cause."

Elena though it over then decided. "It's what I want."

* * *

Emma set her tooth brush back in the holder before walking out of the bathroom, almost running into Damon.

"Before you slap me," Damon said hold his hands up. "I want to say that you have every right to be mad at me, and what I did was stupid and impulsive."

Emma sighed. It was not an apology but it was probably the best she could get. "Okay. Just why are you here?"

Damon sighed not feeling like divulging his life story, which is what it would take to fully explain. "Ask your cousin, she'll give you a better explanation."

Within moment Damon had vanished, leaving her with some more question and no closer to the answers.

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked it. Comment please? I'd like to know what you all think. I'll answer any questions as well.  
Also, I know my spelling is bad, and I know I really need to connact my beta, but I might have lost the email... Anyway, I tried to proofread it as much as possible. I'm sorry. **_

_**All thing considered I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Love you all**_

 ** _-Enchanted_**


	4. Need help, please

Okay, I have to honestly say that I am not proud of this story. I hate how it's the writing has gotten progressively worse and there are only three chapter.  
This story is not my best work.

What do you think I should do?

rewrite current story  
start over (third time's the charm haha)  
keep going with this one  
I have the original version saved still...  
One shot series? (idk at this point)

I don't know anymore they say you're your toughest critic, but I just don't like how this is going.

The story itself is a pain to write because of where I started and where I want to end up. With TVD a lot happens in each episode, you can't skip a lot without, missing major details.

I could just do an AU TVD and combine stuff, or just have it start later like season 2.

What I do know is that I don't want to abandon this idea I have. I know where I want to be, just not how to get there.

Please help!


	5. AN: new approach

So this story is not working (obviously). I started it ages ago, and then rewriting it is not going so well (life and what not... this account got put to the back burner)

thus I won't continue with this story. T

hat being said, I plan on working on just one-shot set up. I already have the first portion drafted, it's an idea that i've been turning over and I enjoyed writing it.

It will most likely be titled "transformation" and will be posted with in a week or two. I need to fine tune it some more.

but here a little idea of what the first one-shot include:

 _She shook her head and scolded herself for getting sidetrack; Ester wasn't a problem for the time being. Rebekah wanted to be human... Klaus wanted Emma dead..._

 _Emma cursed; the pieces fell into place. She remember Klaus tried compelling her; she tried resisting. His hand grabbed her head and twisted. I should have died... She prayed that it was some spell or hell even that elixir Elijah wanted to use to save Elena that saved her and not vampire blood._

 _"Stefan! Damon!" She scream even louder and more frantic; there was an immediate response._

 _"Shit. You're alive." Damon muttered._

 _"Lovely to see you too." Emma half-heartedly replied; his remark gave her all the conformation she needed; vampire blood saved her._

To those that read this thank you, and I'm sorry I'm not more dependable as an author. This new approach "one-shot" in my mind is more manageable and less stressful, thus I'm more inclined to write.


	6. Transition

_**A/N: time set. After s3 ep14 "Dangerous Liasons"**_

Transformation

Gasping for breath, Emma woke up. She sat upright and suddenly felt like she got hit with a brick. "What the hell?" She mumbled, rubbing her temples. Her eyes scanned; the brick room was dimly lit. The source of light coming from the grated window in the iron door; she was in the Salvatore's basement. _Why am I in here?_ Someone had some serious explaining to do. She threw her feet off the cot and traveled the few steps to the door. It was locked. She cursed.

"Damon! Stefan!" She screamed, but no one came. Emma sat back on the cot and tried to deduce what happened to her. She remember a threat on her brother's life courteous of Klaus. Emma had no choice but to meet him... where?

 _Still that doesn't explain why I'm in here._ Emma examined her clothes; they were in fraying and had stain that were probably a combination of blood and dirt. _Wonderful._ Continuing to ignore her headache Emma continued to pondered. If was turned then she was compelled her memories should be coming back to her but they were not. That gave her a bit of hope.

 _Emma recalled something Esther told her back at the Mikaelson dance "You are a powerful weapon, you are the first born in a Mikealson bloodline therefore you magic is the strongest. You have the potential to kill an original." Esther grabbed her hands. "But its seems there's a spell suppressing your magic." It was the same thing Bonnie's grandmother mentioned to her..._

She shook her head and scolded herself for getting sidetrack. That conversation did not lead to answers... Not unless one of the Originals was aware. That would explain why they wanted her dead, specifically Klaus who saw her as the biggest threat. So, Klaus knew, that's why he threatened Elliot. But all memories of the previous night were gone. It was the same feeling of waking up after being moonstruck. There is absolutely no recollect of anything that you did, just a have feeling of unease.

Finally the door swung open. It was Damon who gave her a warm welcome. "Oh shit."

"Pleasure to see you too, Damon." Her sarcastic comment lack the biting tone.

Damon's words gave her all the confirmation she needed. "Look Blondie, we're kind of in a bind here, so if you go through with the transition. It won't be-" he motioned with his hands, attempting to find the appropriate words. "pleasant, you know with vindictive original vampires and what not."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Why am i just adding this onto my story *shrug* tbh I barely know what I'm doing anymore.  
(i actually have a plot line mapped out in my head but when I go to write it it fails... every single time.) So you're left with this fragmented snippet of a larger plot that can't seem to get the wording write.  
Hope you found whatever this is enjoyable. Thanks for you patience!  
**_


End file.
